Kiss or Kill?
by nattycullen
Summary: It wasn't their fault that they fell in love or that their personalities clashed so much. They did enjoy their arguments though. Cupid would not be proud. Alec/Renesmee characterization  failed  experiment.


**Don't own twilight – if I did, god help the Cullens and Jacob.**

* * *

It was the way she moved that attracted others towards her. So elegant with little effort, each step she took was the definition of what it meant to be care-free. How could someone with so much problems be so _happy?_ Alec would always ask himself every time she would do that dazzling smile of hers. Torn between her family and love, practically living with death, traveling to different continents every second week and attempting to higher educate herself was just a few of her problems yet, she was still perfectly happy.

Renesmee didn't need perfection to be happy.

Alec shook his head in disbelief as she bounced towards him, reaching her hand out for him to take, which would lead him to the dance floor. "Absolutely not."

Renesmee pouted, the one thing she knew that Alec absolutely hated about her. That damned spoiled brat pout. Renesmee wasn't exactly spoiled anymore, she just did it to _piss him off_. She'd used it many times growling up, and on Alec himself one or two times which ended in a sly comment which annoyed Renesmee more than the pout annoyed Alec.

"Something wrong with your lips? Trying to turn on your imprinter across the room?"

Renesmee rolled her eyes and sat down next to Alec at the small circular wedding table, stroking his leg whilst raising her eyebrows at him. "I don't need to try to do that."

"Well, are you trying to make him angry? I thought _you _said no fights." He said, removing her hand from his leg.

"I'm just trying to express my love to you! Is that so wrong? Do we have to be aboard a sinking ship for me..."

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"I'm _tipsy. _Just a little, if at all." She corrected him, scanning the table he was sitting at for another alcoholic drink. "What? I only know my blood limits." She said innocently, grinning at him before sipping on a glass of champagne. "And what if I am? It's my parent's third wedding! I'm with my family, including some humans who don't even know who I am but still, drink for happiness!"

Alec snatched the champagne from her hand, breaking it in his. "You _are_ drunk. Tipsy, drunk, same idiotic move."

"Drunk? Psh... just look at me." Renesmee stood up and walked in-front of him, her grace glowing despite her claimed tipsiness. "Do you really think a drunk person could walk like this?"

"Getting cocky now, I take it?"

"I'm just proud!" She exclaimed, sitting on Alec's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And I am also proud to have the honor of having someone like you in love with me." She murmured, kissing his neck softly.

Alec couldn't help but smirk as he imagined the look on Jacob's face, fighting the urge to turn his imagination into facts by looking.

"Even when you're drunk." He added, returning her kisses. "You're more human than you think, I'm surprised I haven't killed you already."

"You wouldn't betray your sister like that." Renesmee teased, knowing that Jane would be furious if Alec decided to be the one to kill Renesmee when Jane was desperate to. Unfortunately for Jane, love was stronger than hate. Her love for her brother was stronger than her hatred towards Renesmee, wither she accepted it or not. "Now, dance with me."

"No. You're drunk and have that annoying drunken attitude, provoking me to either kiss you or kill you."

"Well, wouldn't that just ruin the mood." Renesmee mumbled as the song changed. "You know how much I love this song! Please!"

"No." He said smugly, pushing Renesmee off his lap. "I'm leaving, I'll see you in the morning when I _don't _want to kill you."

"But you _wouldn't. _You've never laid a single hard touch on me, ever." She said proudly. "Even when I'm _tipsy _or forcing you into some human event."

Alec studied her, his burgundy eyes melting Renesmee. "You're not _that_ drunk. Fine – tipsy. Or just annoying."

"Five points to captain obvious!" Renesmee cheered.

Alec couldn't help but smile at the beauty of her and her personality. Alec did love to annoy her but secretly loved it even more when she annoyed him even more. He reached out and grabbed her waist, the presence of the humans becoming more annoying because he couldn't truly surprise Renesmee with speed. Alec neatly pulled her against him, now standing, cherishing the closeness between them.

"I win." She said smugly as he pulled her over to the dance-floor, friends and family of the Cullen's staring to glue their eyes at such a frightening man, even with contacts, dancing with the innocent and fragile Renesmee. If only they knew what she got up to in Volterra...

"Only because this is your territory, Cullen."

"Then who's territory was Disneyland Paris? Mine obviously, I guess."

Alec winced. "I told you to not dare bring that up ever again."

"You loved it secretly and you're loving this wedding too." Renesmee said.

"The only reason I am here is because of those fake tears you pulled on me. Which will never, ever work again, I might add. And as for that wretched mouse-land, I hope you know that it is your fault the Volturi plane pilot was killed because of your slyness, going behind my back."

Renesmee shuddered with guilt as her face fell. Alec stroked it gently, half regretting what he had said. "You need to be more self-centered."

"You need to stop being so whipped." She said loud enough for her uncles to hear, who all laughed at Alec with confidence (partly due to Bella's power).

Alec didn't take defeat very well. "I'll see you tomorrow at the airport." He growled childishly before turning his back on her.

"Guess I'll just have to dance with Jacob..." She murmured.

Alec grabbed her waist unexpectedly for the second time that night, pulling her back into him, even tighter this time. "I could either kiss you or kill you right now... decisions decisions..." Alec smiled at her, confirming his decision by leaning into kiss those soft lips of hers he hated to love so much.

* * *

**Basically a characterization disaster. Oh well. I wanted to experiment, trying out spoiled brat Renesmee. Ok, no disrespect to the kid, but after watching this Renestard audition; ****.com/watch?v=iHO0pqy-s7Q**** , you have to admit, it is pretty inspirational for a spoiled Renesmee! I like Reneslec arguments, so I need to practice them too for Love is colder than death, so I guess this disaster will be worth it. Don't go too hard on the criticism, its Christmas!  
**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! - Cristina xxxx**


End file.
